The X Files
by GirlInStripes
Summary: After Gaz is abducted Dib will stop at nothing to find the creature that took her. He joins the FBI, and Tak comes along disguised as his partner to sabotage his work, but soon finds that no one believes him anyway. Set in a diffferent reality.
1. New start for a Purple haired girl

A/N: My first story ever, I'm new so any help along the way would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, it legally belongs to Nickelodeon. (but I still completely credit Jhonen Vasquze with it) Neither do I own the X Files, this has no copy right intended and is merely a tribute. Pleeaassee don't sew me.

To the story! Which will hopefully get better as it goes on.

Prolog

"OWW! Gaz stop that! OW!"

"Dib, how many times do I have to tell you to stay OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But Gaz I was just trying to get a better look!"

"Dib there are no ghosts in my room! If there were what the hell would make YOU think that YOU COULD COME IN?"

"Gaz I.."

"SECURITY!"

"GAH NOT THE DOLLS! NOT THE DOLLS!"

A normal night in the Membrane household, a normal sibling rivalry. Well, maybe not, but what else could you expect they were just kids. That was so long ago, but now Dib's only wish is that his little sister could be here to torment him again…

Not as far off as you would think an incompetent lawful evil being chuckled.

"Soon little earthinoid you shall be in Zim's grasp. Nothing can stand in the way of Zim getting what he wants…"

Their father was out late, Dib obsessed over the paranormal, Gaz was being Gaz. Neither of the two siblings could have predicted what was to come. After, all they were only of ages nine and ten. However the unidentified life form they were about to encounter was over one hundred earth years old.

Dib was kneeled over in the hallway trying to catch his breath. Why was his sister so mean anyways? Even though he hated to think it was possible, some people just seemed to be born evil. What's worse is that his sister might be one of them. _Oh well_, he thought slumping down the wall, _everyone's different and Gaz is just an individual…right?_ Dib closed his eyes and tried to return his breathing to normal. _Where does Gaz even get the stuff to make those robots? I've never seen her go near Dad's labs before; she's always playing video games or reading those creepy books. _Well whatever, young Dib doubted that there was anything on Earth that could get through her room alive.

Suddenly a light flashed down the hall from where Gaz's room was.

"Gaz!" Dib called out in worry. Forgetting all about previous warning, and one of his numerous near death experiences with Gaz's toys he sprinted down that hall towards her room. As soon as Dib reached the doorway he heard crazy high pitched _artificial _screaming followed by maniacal laughter. Dib could barely see but soon his eyes a gusted to the blinding light. His little sister was floating up in a beam of bluish light. Up at the light's destination Dib could just barely make out a pair of large red eyes, along with a smaller pair of glowing blue eyes. Dib tried to run in and help his unconscious little sister, but could not move. It was as though something had paralyzed him. He could only watch desperately, and call out to her, but she could not wake up. The light flashed again and the little violet haired girl, along with the creatures, were gone. Dib fell unconscious as soon as the light disappeared.

The news of the little missing girl was all over, but she was never found. What was left of the family was torn up. Professor Membrane was home even less often now, some say he couldn't bare going back home with his daughter gone. Dib would constantly try to fool himself that was true, he still does, but a large part of him believes that he why hardly came home was because it was one less burden to worry about. His Dad had never paid them any attention before, why should that change? As for Dib himself, his obsession with the paranormal became more of a need. Ghosts, bigfoot, spooky lake monster, those all came second to something more important to him. Aliens. He needed to find out what it was that took the closest thing he ever had to family away. She might not have been much, but at least she paid enough attention to him to yell at him, scold him, beat him up. All that was better than nothing. He would stop at nothing to find those evil ruby eyes once more.

END PROLOG

Okay, I'm pretty proud of that. More chapters will be coming, the will be a time skip of about thirteen years or so. Feedback of any kind is appreciated.


	2. New start for a Purple eyed girl

Chapter 2

13 years later…

Tak scowled at her reflection in the perfectly polished window of the filthy human's office. For such an important Earth job why was the female's clothing so impractical? She couldn't help but slightly question the Tallests' orders in sending her here. Tak quickly pushed that thought away, and shook her head. _Stop that Tak, rebellious thoughts like that is what got you this remedial mission in the first place. _After she was sent to planet dirt for failing to take her Irken Elite test she left her post and tried to "force", as the Tallest put it,the Tallest into making her into an invader. Rebellion, free thought, and attempting to gain status when you were ordered to stay put was…highly frowned upon by the Irkens. Some even had the nerve to call her a defect!

With that in mind Tak confidently went into her new "employer's" office.

"Mr. Moulder, my name is Tak; I'm here for a job. I've already sent in my resume, and am prepared to accept any position you have to offer." Tak said to the gruff looking man behind the paper infested desk.

"Ah yes, I skimmed your resume very nice, very nice indeed. Your father is head of the _Delicious Wienie Cooperation_ right?" Moulder questioned.

"That is correct." Tak responded. Everything was going according to plan.

"So that means you'll probably inherit his business?"

"Naturally, even now I have access to _all_ his stores." Tak could hardly contain her unprofessional grin. This was too easy.

"Wonderful, you're hired!" Mr. Moulder intended to take full advantage of it, all the wieners he could ever want. "Could I ask you what made you want to go into the FBI? You have your father's business after all."

Tak stiffened, humans were stupid, but this FBI was not to be taken too lightly. She hadn't anticipated the Moulder human would be interested in something other than the meat. No matter, she had the perfect response.

"Well think it is important to do what you can to help keep your country safe. I want to help the smartest organization on Earth accomplish that." Tak lied. A little sweet talk and some patriotism should do it.

"A true patriot, you seem to be a sensible girl who we can trust. I have the perfect position for you." Mr. Moulder replied happily. "You see, we have an agent who works on some cases on unexplained phenomenon. These are called the X Files. He could probably use some help, so I would like you to become his partner. He's a little on the wacky side, and in light of that I would like you to give some scientific input to his theories. I also will expect regular reports on how you're doing with him and his…ideas." Mr. Moulder wanted her to spy on this agent and replace his conspiracy theory outlook with a "scientific" one. Tak wondered what her new partner would be like.

"Will do." said Tak.

"His office is on the negative first floor, last door on the left..no right." Moulder hardly knew were his agent's office was.

"May I ask what my partner's name is?" He had neglected to tell her that.

"Oh yes, his name is… Dib Membrane." He really should start trying to get simple information like this straight.

Tak nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and Tak," Mr. Moulder called, "I don't want to see anything crazy in your reports."

"Yes sir." Tak replied firmly. What kind of man was this Dib Membrane?

~~Transition~~~~~~~~~

After a long time of searching and stumbling over old boxes of junk, Tak finally found Dib's office. Turns out it _was_ on the left, way to go Moulder.

_These X Files must be very secret if they are kept in such difficult to navigate basement. _Tak thought. _The perfect place to complete my mission, the humans won't see it coming._ The door to this office was noticeably less polished than Mr. Moulder's. With a deep breath Tak turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to what would be her new way of life until the Tallest called her back to Irk to make her an Invader. The position that she had always deserved and desired.


	3. Still ranting to Gaz

Chapter 3

As soon as Tak opened the door a wave of dust struck her in the face and she began coughing, glad she didn't have an actual nose.

"You get used to it." Came a voice from behind an over flowing file cabinet.

The room was much smaller than she expected, more like a cubical than an office. Yet somehow it had more papers, computers, and posters (?) than Mr. Moulder's office. The owner of the voice rolled out from behind the file cabinet on an old rolling desk chair; reviling a pale, lanky man wearing a trench coat, tall boots, and large glasses. This had to be Dib Membrane, her new partner.

"Hello, my name's Tak, I'm new and have been assigned the position as your partner." Tak decided it was best to get right down to business.

"Hi Tak, so they sent you to spy on me did they?" Dib truly was sharper than the rest of the humans.

_Spy? _Thought Tak, _Why on this Tallest damned rock would the FBI send someone to spy on their own agent?_ Tak still was baffled as to why they wanted her to do that. _Still, I have to try to throw him off track, to be a spy you can't get caught. He seems smarter than the rest of them, I'll have to keep an eye on him._

"Oh no, they figured you'd need some help with all this work." Tak invented, taking in the numerous stacks of papers and files. "Why would they send someone to spy on you? If you were causing trouble wouldn't they just fire you?" _Why_ _indeed. _Tak genuinely was curious.

"Why indeed." Dib said, seeming to read her mind. "You see, most people think the work I do here isn't necessary, and is just a bunch of crazy lies." Dib swung his legs around so his chest leaned against the back rest of the chair, and his legs straddled the back support. "I'm pretty sure the only reason they don't fire me is because of who my Dad is, not that he'd care anyway. I'm sure you've heard of him, you know, 'Professor Membrane, without whom this world falls into chaos!' Propaganda like that."

"Of course," Tak responded easily. _"without whom this world falls into chaos!"…Interesting…_ "You know my father is the head of the 'Delicious Weenie' cooperation." Tak countered, trying to distract him and change the subject.

"You don't say." Dib said, sounding completely uninterested. Then he got a far off look in his eye. _I remember when I cursed Gaz with the Shadow Hog. Luckily we got rid of that before she killed me, or worse. Those were some good times. _

Tak stared at Dib as he looked off into the deep space of his subconscious. _What could he be thinking about? _Tak vaguely wondered. _Probably nothing important, but he just seems so focused on whatever it is. Yet his eyes are unfocused at the same time, fascinating…Focus Tak, you have your own mission to worry about!_

"Uh, Dib…Dib…" She said, trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. So I take it Moulder sent you here?" Dib asked, trying to get his brain back to the present. He swiftly pushed his falling glasses up the bridge of his straight nose,

"Correct." Tak responded, hoping to get past this so she could have access to his information as quickly as possible.

"Well, I suppose it's pretty amazing that you found me at all, I sometimes still get lost down here." It was true; Dib still had trouble navigating his 'work place', but who wouldn't? It was the FBI's basement, who knows what the hell could be down there? "Let's see if you can keep up." Dib challenged, doubting that the daughter of 'Delicious Weenies' could keep up with his intellect.

"Don't worry about me," Tak said, accepting his challenge with narrowed, competitive eyes. "I'll be able to keep pace with the likes of you." Who did this dirt child think he was anyway? She was Tak, the very best of the Irken Elite, or will be elite.

_She seems confident. _Dib thought curiously. _Let's see how this plays out, Gaz. _

Even with her gone, Dib still never gave up his ranting to her.


	4. So where should we start?

O o

| I'MMA FIRIN MA LAZOR BLAAAAAAAARGG!  
>\_\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯ ¯¯\<p>

Sorry, I had to do that. Now on with the story!

Dib sat in his office looking over his newest case. Apparently some sanitation workers (three to be exact) were killed by strange bite like wounds. Last time Dib checked you couldn't just die from a bite. Of course there was another piece to the death. The victims also had internal organ damage, specifically concentrated in the liver. Other than that, there were no other explanations as to the cause of death.

"Definitely an X File." Dib sighed.

Just then Tak walked in. Picking her way as gracefully as she could through the piles of boxes, old computers and papers in heels she made her way to Dib's desk.

"So I take it we have a case." Tak said, gesturing to the file in Dib's hand.

"Yep, apparently some sanitation workers were killed, and the only links with the causes of death are some bites and damage in the liver. Other than that they were fine." Dib summarized, tossing her the rather small folder.

"They all died from the same cause?" Tak question, sounding puzzled while reading through the file. "It says here that the deaths were all at different times, up to days, why has it taken so long for us to get this?" Such stupid, inefficient humans.

"Well not a lot of people like to consider anything as paranormal, or 'X File worthy'." Dib informed her casually, being completely used to it at this point. _Odd _Dib thought, _she doesn't seem as alarmed or weirded out by this as I expected. _

"If they had given this to us sooner, we might have been able to save one of them." Tak mumbled mostly to herself. _Arg! What moronic creatures, they can't seem to accept anything that doesn't fit in with their perfect little 'idealized existence' fantasy. _Tak thought angrily. _It's kind of like back on! NO! It's not at all like Irk, that situation is… is completely different._ She knew it wasn't all that different. "These are photographs of the victims' right?" Tak asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's right." Dib responded, following her gaze to the colorful, detailed, and rather gruesome pictures. _It's just like what Gaz used to draw. _Dib thought smirking. _It never ceased to amaze and disturb me how well she could capture images like that with such detail. She even did it in crayon; I bet Gaz could've been a great artist._

"That's interesting," Tak remarked, snapping Dib out of his daze. She pointed to the fairly large wound on one the man's' backs. "That almost looks like a parasite bite, but it can't be, that'd be bigger than any parasite I know of." Truthfully, Tak knew of a parasite that big. _But that couldn't be it_ Tak reasoned._Those parasites broke out 60 years ago on Irk, luckily we were able to contain them. There's no way they could be here on Earth unless something brought them here._

"There aren't any know parasites on Earth that could've done that." Dib said. "Hey, how could you tell that was like a parasite bite?" He asked.

"I've graduated collage with a Master's Degree," Tak replied steadily, "I studied biology as well as organic chemistry." Dib looked impressed, good, Tak actually did know these things, in fact, she was sure she knew more than the humans. "How else do you think I was accepted into the FBI?"

"I guess I just assumed you bought your way in with hot dogs, sorry I didn't expect more of you." Dib answered, looking a little guilty.

Tak flushed slightly at this. He didn't know how right he was. She still was more than a little offended that he didn't consider her capable. _Ohh I'll show you_. She thought, feeling challenged.

"Those are requirements for being a doctor right?" Dib asked. "I think you should've gone to Medical School, I bet you would've been a great doctor. Plus it's a lot less dangerous and humiliating than working with me." Dib said, meaning ever word.

Tak flushed a bit more. No one had ever complemented her before, even though she was always the best of the best. She was a tad depressed it was a lie.

"Well it would've been a lot less exciting, right?" Tak said, giving him a falsely gentle smile.

"Yeah." Dib agreed. Was someone actually talking to him? Giving him attention, and being friendly? That'd never happened before It was… nice

"Anyway, back to the case." Tak began. "What do you make of it?"

"Well, it could be a number of things, but now that you mention it, it does sound a lot like a parasite. Maybe some radiation exposure or it was genetically altered, or…" Dib paused. Would she laugh, or call him crazy if he suggested aliens? Everyone else did, but she just seemed so nice. Maybe she would listen…

"Or…" Tak said, she was getting impatient and wanted him to finish already.

"Or…aliens…" Dib finally said. Looking her straight in the eyes, she needed to know that he was serious.

Tak momentarily became a deer in headlights. Could he have figured it out? _No. _She finally decided _He couldn't have with such little information._

"Don't be silly," she said, trying to lead him off the trail. "Radiation I can believe, maybe even genetic mutation, but aliens seem a little farfetched."

"Right, it's crazy. Your right, with our ever expanding universe it's completely preposterous to think there could be other life out there." Dib responded bitterly.

"No, no Dib," What was she doing? She had to lead him off the trail and discourage him! _Well he needs to trust me…_ She reasoned. "It is possible aliens exist, but we don't have any evidence that this is related to them."

"So…you don't think I'm crazy?" Dib asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"Oh no Dib, you're crazy, totally unglued, but not because you believe in aliens." She laughed, he really was a strange one, but for some reason she found him easy to talk to.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better…" Dib mumbled. What made her think he was crazy? _You hear that, Gaz, someone agrees with you. She thinks I'm crazy, but not for the same reason as everyone else. I guess it's better than nothing though…_

"So where should we start?" Tak questioned.


	5. Her nightmare FINALLY begins

Chapter 5

Gaz's eyes snapped open for the first time in almost thirteen years, _thirteen years_. Groggy and with little to no memory of her life as it was before her coma she blinked a few times and held her head in an attempt to make the dizziness go away, and for the damn ringing in her ears to stop. _Where am I? _She wondered, _and more importantly…who am I?_ Gaz looked down at herself and saw a tattered black dress that was far too tight, ripped grey and purple stockings, and a familiar skull necklace. Another wave of dizziness hit her. _Gaz Membrane, that's right dumbass._

Gaz looked around for a moment taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in some sort of cylindrical containment chamber with minimal, pinkish lighting. Outside was practically invisible due to the highly reflective material of the tube, but there seemed to be foreign machines and monitors scattered outside the tube.

Gaz examined her reflection more carefully; her eyes were red and squinty, her bangs (which easily and effectively hid her eyes) were very long and covered most of her face, her hair length had overall increased as well coming down past her shoulders, and she still had not escaped the trademark family 'hair scythe' which had actually gotten worse. (Meaning the ends of her hair now curled in slightly more). Her hair _was_ a tad messy, but not overall unclean. Whoever kept her here must have made sure her hygiene was kept up.

_Who brought me here anyway? Wait, was I ever anywhere else? I must have been, I feel it, if only I knew where I came from, and then I could go back. Would I even want to go back to…wherever? Ugh I am so confused. _Her head started to spin again, and the ringing in her ears got louder. _No! I have to know! Think! Okay, Gaz Membrane, purple hair, amber eyes, pale skin, used to be somewhere not here… _Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a hatch opening up. Gaz snapped her head sharply in the direction of the noise, and the motion was rewarded by a stabbing pain in her temple. Instinct kicked in for the youngest Membrane, she ignored the pain, confusion, dizziness, and drowsiness as she tried to stand and face the intruder.

Her eyes automatically squinted in a glare towards the barley visible figure and tried to steady herself. Looking into the pinkish darkness Gaz saw nothing, but she heard footsteps. The metallic clanking noise on the floor quickly got closer and closer. When it was finally so loud that Gaz was sure it was going to come through the barrier and pounce on her it suddenly stopped. Slightly confused, but even more on edge Gaz's eyes passed over the room again. Nothing. Was it all in her head? Another side effect?

"HHIIII SCARY LADY! MASTA SAYS I CANZ FINNALLY VISIT YOUUU!" Screamed a mental case robot that was, somehow right in her face, and now seemingly attached to the tube. Shocked, but concealing it well, Gaz's eyes blinked a few times in surprise and her head jerked back instinctively.

Never the less, Gaz held her ground now prepared for anything as another metallic clinking got approached. These steps had far more rhythm, and had a much slower pace. The steps themselves seemed almost…_arrogant?_ As this figure approached Gaz could begin to make out its appearance. It had…green…skin, it was taller than the robot, was very skinny, and its torso almost blended into the room due to its pinkish color. This one held it's long, slender arms behind its back in a military like fashion and its walk was sort of a casual strut. _I can take him on. _Gaz thought. _I don't even need to remember if I can fight, I just know I'm good. I _feel _it. _It finally reached the container Gaz was in and reached out. The thing grabbed the robot by the back of the neck and pried it off the tube.

"GIR! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO NOT BE SO LOUD?" It barked. _Damn hypocrite_, Gaz thought. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD VISIT THE EXPERIMENT, NOT WAKE IT UP! NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRACCCHHH!" It dragged out the last word humorously as it angrily threw robot down.

"Buuttt Masta! Shes was already awake!" The robot whined out.

"Eh? Already? You speak LIES! ZIM calculated that the Earth creature would not awaken for a least three more FILTHY HUMAN YEARS! ZIM IS NEVER WRONG!" Even thought she had just barely met the thing, (a male maybe?) she was certain it had been wrong many times before.

_Earth huh? That must be where I'm from…Well DUH! Shit, I feel really stupid now, almost as stupid as my, my… what? I SHOULD KNOW THIS!_ Gaz though, quickly becoming more and more frustrated with her lack of memory. With all the mental strain she had put herself through in such short time of her awakening her vision began to narrow and she felt quite light headed. She swayed slightly leaned against the wall for support. The sudden movement reminded the alien of her presence. His antenna flicked up in surprise and he hurried over to one of the consoles and began to type something. A violet, translucent gas came down from the top of the chamber and showered the girl. Suddenly, she felt more awake, and the ringing had stopped. She looked over at the green… guy? Yeah, guy and watched him examine something on the screen.

"Hmm, it seems that Gir was telling the truth. This earth creature really did wake up three years early…just shows how amazing I am, I can't even predict how quickly my own experiments will show results…" The guy arrogantly mused. _Psh, arrogant prick, who is he talking to anyways? Reminds me of…someone…_

He began to approach her again wearing a predictably arrogant smirk.

"Well Earth filth, it seems that you are ready sooner than I expected. However, try not to exert yourself so soon again. Your body may be stronger than I thought, but it still needs time to a gust while you're conscious." The male creature told her in a tone that sounded like a parent scolding a child. Now that he was closer to her tank she could see his features more clearly. Thin black antenna protruded from his green cranium, his large zipper toothed mouth seemed to be perpetually in a maniacal/mischievous grin, and his _eyes, _his large ruby eyes seemed to glow. They were filled with chilled emotions that almost reminded her of her own.

"Who are you?" Gaz questioned bravely in an icy tone.

"I am the great ZIM! The most powerful and AMAZING Irken Elite EVER KNOWN!" Zim boasted, his grin getting larger. _Sure does like his name._ Gaz thought irritably.

"Alright, Where am I? Why am I here?" the small captive demanded.

"You are on my AMAZING ship, as for why you are here you are going to become Zim's key."Zim explained rather vaguely. Making his answer overall useless, but he liked the sound of his own voice.

"…Key? What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Ship' doesn't really tell me anything either." Gaz inquired, quickly becoming more and more agitated.

"HA! Silly little Gaz-thing, I'm not so stupid as to tell you such things like we are on a ship I secretly borrowed from the Tallest that has a lot more space than my Voot. Do you really think I would be dumb enough to tell you we are in the Third Nebula heading towards planet Calax for supplies? Stupid, naive human…" Zim stuck his fists on his hips and leaned his head towards the tank with an 'I know something you don't know' smile on his emerald features. Gaz slightly raised her eyebrow at this, but decided it would be in her best interest not to point out his error. "However, I will answer your key question; feel honored that I am indulging you in this classified information." He kept his hand on his hips, but leaned back so his body weight was now on his heels, as opposed to his toes. "You see Gaz-worm, the Tallest do not yet recognize me as the powerful invader that I so am, and they underestimate my genius. It is for this reason that I have decide to isolate myself, and gain more power, as well as height. I have decided to create a new weapon that the Tallest can't possibly ignore; this is where you, my little Gaz-seed come in. I captured you as a smeet and place you in this chamber and kept you unconscious and under surveillance for quite some time. That gas I used on you has been your life source for quite some time. It has provided you with the nutrients necessary for your survival, as well as something a little extra. That 'extra something', is an Experimental Genetic Enhancer, which I engineered myself. If it works properly you will become stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable than any other humans. You are the first of your kind. With some training, taming, and a few weapons you can be used as a powerful weapon. I figure Irkens can keep this new genetic breed of humans as pets, and disposable soldiers." Zim explained.

Gaz's eyes snapped open wide, he was insane! He was insane, and she was doomed!

"Witness the amazing power and complexity of ZIM!" He gloated, giving Gaz an idea.

"I can't," Gaz said, "The material this tube is made out of is almost impossible to see through." Now he just had to take the bait.

"Eh? What? You must witness the Glory of ZIM!"

With that the stupid, green alien hurried over to another control panel that was directly in front of the tube and typed in another code. With a loud hiss of gas escaping the tube slowly lifted, giving Gaz a clear shot out. Just as Zim turned back to her, most likely to gloat some more, Gaz flew out of that tank faster than a bat out of hell at him. Since he was blocking the exit she tackled him to the ground with a swift elbow to his surprised face. With that she made a mad dash for the door, when she was suddenly stopped short by a metallic claw. She was jerked back and thrown to the floor roughly. Full of genetically-enhanced adrenalin she felt little pain and jumped right back up. Zim's tentacle withdrew as he charged at her, which she countered with a roundhouse kick to his temple, intending to knock him out. He just barely dogged this attack as it nicked his one of his antenna. Zim growled and mumbled that he would end this now. His four tentacles shot out of his pack and pinned her down lightening fast. Gaz struggled and squirmed as he slowly prowled over to her with his eyes narrowed.

"Foolish little Gaz-demon foolishly thought she could outsmart, then outfight the Almighty Zim?" He growled. Gaz growled back in return. "You are not ready for combat, as I told you before. The only reason you got Zim first was because…because I WAS NOT READY! You must understand, Gaz-demon, that I play the 'villain' in this story." He had reached her and leaned slowly in to her face. "And you, the little purple haired human girl, play the 'damsel'." He whispered in her ear dangerously.

No one, calls Gaz a damsel.

A/N:

Wow, that chapter so much longer than the others! Ugh, I can't help it! I had a really good brain flow going on! (now it feels all out of balance, noooo!) Well, those who asked for bigger chapters got it.

So we now see what is going on with Gaz. Man, Zim feels so OOC, he's accually intimidating, but he had had to be, he's the 'villain'. Please tell me what you think: I think the contense was good, but the physical look of the chapter was really awkward. Tell me what you think I should do to improve it!

Also, Zim and Gaz will only show up like, 2 or 3 more times till the ending so, THIS WILL LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENCE! (I completely raped my 'caps lock' button during this chapter as you can see)

One last thing: give me ideas on how to start the next chapter please! and any sugestions or things you want to see in it would be great. So review, otherwise the next chapter might be crap, I'm just letting you know because I have a writers block on what should take place.

Chapter sizes...so...unbalanced...*twitch* Chapter format...sooo...awkward...*twitchtwitch*


	6. I Turned Into a Martian

_**Bold italics= song lyrics**_

Sorry for the long time period of no updates. (I sure hope I still have readers) Now we return with Dib and Tak for chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tak sat in Dib's car which was filled with an awkward silence as they drove to the scene of the occurrence.<p>

Needless to say, Tak was on edge. She had never been in a car before…actually she had rarely been in any vehicle that was being piloted by anyone but herself, so she had no idea what to do with herself. It's not that Dib didn't know what he was doing; in fact he was able to save them from some idiotic humans on the road that could have caused a crash. She had simply never trusted anyone other than herself in control.

Dib felt the unease as well. No one had ever ridden in his car before, since he was always alone. In order to try and relieve the tension he decided to turn on the radio. Music always made him feel better, maybe Tak enjoyed it too. Only one way to find out, he reached for the dashboard and tuned into the nearest channel.

Disgusting. Was the first word that came to Tak's mind. _These humans actually find enjoyment in this trash? _Tak thought as she covered her 'ears' while holding her ringing antennae.

_Just my luck, _Dib thought bitterly. He had managed to tune into a pop, dancey crap song. (A/N: Sorry to those who enjoy it, but seriously, that stuff is garbage. End of story.) Steeling a glance at his partner he decided it didn't take a genius to figure out she shared his opinion. As he quickly changed the song he said to her:

"Moral of the story, most radio stations suck. Find one that you don't hate if you can and stick to it." He told her.

"Good advice Copernicus." She responded sarcastically as Dib fiddled with the various knobs to find a respectable song.

Finally Dib managed to find a song he liked, and could relate to in a sense. He leaned back in his chair to listen and observe Tak in his peripheral vision. _How funny would it be if we liked the same music as well? _He thought to himself.

Tak blinked a few times and stared at the radio. _Well this isn't so bad._ She thought to herself. _I would've liked it a good deal more if he had played this first. Not nearly as hideous at the first bundle of noise…I kind of like it…_

"What is this song called?" She asked curiously as a small smile snuck onto her face.

"'I Turned Into a Martian' By: The Misfits." He told her. That smile did not escape his vision.

_**Possession of the mind is a terrible thing  
>It's a transformation with an urge to kill<br>Not the body of a man from earth  
>Not the face of the one you love, 'cause<strong>_

**_Well, I turned into a Martian_**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't even recall my name<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Times I never hardly sleep at night<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, I turned into a Martian today<em>**

"So you like it then?" He inquired; glad the tension had eased up.

"Well it's not nearly as hideous as the last excuse for music." She replied.

_That sounds like something Gaz would say, only with less swearing. _Dib thought happily. _Back then I wasn't into music like she was. She could easily tell you the song, artist, and album just by the sound of the band she liked._

"You know, that was the only thing my sister and I ever agreed on." He told her without really thinking. "Of course I never knew music like she did, I still probably don't."

"Really? You were able to tell me the song and artist just fine."

"True, but I couldn't tell you the album, and I had to hear the lyrics first. She could tell you the album and what I knew just by the sound. I still can't do that" Dib said, his voice lowering towards the end.

_**I walk down city streets  
>On an unsuspecting human world<br>Inhuman in your midst  
>This world is mine to own, 'cause<strong>_

"Well there's no reason to get upset about it." Tak reasoned, "That sort of thing doesn't really matter anyway."

"I suppose not." Dib said in a hollow voice. He knew it was unreasonable, but he couldn't help but try and hold onto every connection of a memory of her. He was too obsessive compulsive not to try and memorize all she knew about music. He still kept all her CDs and rather like her collection.

"Well I'd like to meet your sister." Tak said, "She sounds like an interesting person." _Strengthen the bond, make him trust you._

"I guess you can." _When I find her that is…_

There was another uncomfortable air in the car but was luckily filled by the music.

_**Go go**_

**_Well, I turned into a Martian_**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, I can't even recall my name<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Times I never hardly sleep at night<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Turned into a Martian<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh oh<em>**

_There's something he's not telling me about that sibling of his. _Tak thought. _Something big, I know it doesn't immediately affect my mission but it feels important for some reason…_

As soon as the song ended they had arrived at their destination: a downtown sewer system. The two agents hopped out of the vehicle and strode over to a blocked off section of the road. Determined to get things rolling Dib walked right up to some of the workers and asked for a blow by blow of the situation.

"I don't really know what happened, I just know that I'm not going back down there." said a frightened worker, "Something just pulled him under the water. There was a struggle, and I tried to help him but he just stopped coming up all together. There was nothing else I could do! I ran and called for help!" He was close to hysterics.

"Well it's all right now." Dib said in an effort to comfort the man. "The body was found when the police arrived and that gave us a major clue. You did all you could." As Dib interrogated the rest of the witnesses Tak ventured over to the man hole and looked down. She couldn't see much, but she could make out the glint of the water as well as hear it. Not to mention the smell that defiled her feelers.

_No, _She thought fearfully. _I can't go down there. With all that water I'll die!_

_**Can't even recall my name  
>Oh, won't you tell me what the fuck is my name, Martian<br>Woah oh oh  
>Woah oh oh<strong>_

Some hero of the story Dib is…

* * *

><p>Well that's that. I know, I know, I haven't gotten to the case yet and this chapter was pretty much filler. I warned you guys it might suck considering my lacking of solid direction….but I'm working on it! Let's just say this chapter was for more character development.<p>

I know I didn't get all the Lyrics but I figured the chorus wasn't that important, but you gotta love the Misfits. (By the way, that song was from their album 'Walk Among Us' in case anyone was wondering) I made Gaz have the same power I have, I can tell you all that stuff if it's a band/song I like. Also, that song is not mine. (Do I really have to tell you that?) It belongs to the previously mentioned band.

Oh yeah, and I still don't own these characters, or the X Files. And really, if you don't know who owns Invader Zim get the f**k out of here. I do not have the patience for fake fans!

One more thing: I heard IZ could make a full come back! With all the old voice actor and Jhonen V., they've all agreed to come back if Nick brings it back. With new episodes! Go to .com/ for more details!

Please review!


End file.
